User talk:Legoguy1866/Incredible Items
Place orders in orange box. Clicks may be delivered to the Prehistoric Fern Module on my MLN page unless otherwise specified. 02:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Customers list of customers *skipper733 *LeinardoSmith *Ultradc *Nastajia12 *Kohu * could be here! Support The Incredible Items is supported by MLN Elves, SSTP, Terrific Trades, and the admins Orders {| style="border-collapse:collapse;width:100%" |+ |style="border:thick solid black;background-color:orange;padding:10px;width:100%;" valign="top"| oops-completed I almost forgot can i have one pie?-- 01:25, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Sure thats two clicks. 01:37, 1 September 2009 (UTC) on what?-- 01:39, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Hold that thought I have to eat dinner.-- 01:42, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Whatever you want to click on. 01:46, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Wait, is that apple pie? Or honey pie? 01:53, 1 September 2009 (UTC) just an apple pie. I'll click.-- 02:13, 1 September 2009 (UTC) done 01:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC) RED flowers-completed I'd like 10 red flowers please.-- 21:25, September 1, 2009 (UTC) 20 clicks to whatever you want. 00:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Done.-- 22:24, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I think im blocked from your friendlist. As soon as i can, i will send you 10 red flowers. 02:35, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Accept friendlist reqeust and i will send red flowers! 01:13, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Well consider this a favor i'll give her the red flowers.-- 00:59, September 7, 2009 (UTC) alright thanks i would give it to her but i can't seem to get on her friendlist 01:00, September 7, 2009 (UTC) 2 Apples-completed Ok? -- 02:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) 1 click to whatever module you want on my page. And what do you mean by highlight the details? 02:50, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Try highlighting this whole page. -- 02:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I sent you the apples you can click whenever you want. 03:03, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Ok clicking... -- 03:07, September 5, 2009 (UTC) order-completed I would like to order 1 apple butter and 3 space fuel cells.-- 02:11, September 6, 2009 (UTC)Ultradc The apple butter is 10 clicks and i guess the fuel cells are 2 clicks each (i usually don't sell those) so thats 16 clicks. (did you look at my user page?) 02:13, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Items sent. Please click 16 times to whichever module you choose. 03:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC) millstone-completed Code: - 23:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC) and you want to buy a milstone? 10 clicks. you click and ill send order 00:29, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Please accept friendlist request and i will send order. 01:10, September 7, 2009 (UTC) done- 20:11, September 8, 2009 (UTC) hey i accidentaly sent you 50 thornax, could you send those back? 23:36, September 8, 2009 (UTC) order-completed I want 50 thornax please.-- 14:39, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Ultradc 5 clicks to whatever you want. 01:06, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I did the 5 clicks-- 13:31, September 8, 2009 (UTC)Ultradc Trade-completed can I have an best bee please.-- 21:10, September 8, 2009 (UTC) 4 clicks to whatever you want. 23:39, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Items sent. Click whenever. 00:41, September 9, 2009 (UTC) harvest whenever.-- 00:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Thornax-completed I'd like to buy 50 thornaxes.-- 17:24, September 19, 2009 (UTC) 5 clicks to prehistoric fern module. 18:08, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok. I'll click.-- 18:27, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Items sent, please click. 18:53, September 19, 2009 (UTC) OK, I've clicked.-- 19:04, September 19, 2009 (UTC) New owner I'm the new owner.-- 00:19, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Never mind.-- 17:50, September 27, 2009 (UTC)